Te Amaré por Siempre
by The Shadow Lady
Summary: La vida de una chica dentro del Santuario antes, durante y despues, de la aparicion de Atena, hasta la última de la batalla Santa contra Hades... One Shot! Romance y Sufrimiento...


**_Por si querían algo largo, aqui les dejo un fic que escribí para el 14 de Febrero... nn, saludos a todos..._**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**QUERIDO MU, TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE…**

Hace algunos años atrás, más o menos unos cuatro años antes de que el Gran Patriarca Shion fuese asesinado por Saga…

En aquel entonces tenía 3 años y mi padre había perdido la vida en una estúpida guerra, dejando a mi madre embarazada de mí. Al año de yo haber nacido, mi madre comenzó a enfermarse muy seguido, lo cual ocasionó que sufriéramos de carencias, ya que de temporadas en temporadas ella no podía ni levantarse de la cama y mucho menos trabajar, para traer el pan a nuestra mesa. Finalmente un día poco después de que yo hubiese cumplido 3 años, mi madre falleció durante la noche, a nadie de nuestros vecinos o "amigos" se les hizo raro de que no saliéramos de la casa en cerca de dos días.

Durante ese tiempo yo no me llevé nada a la boca, ya que me encontraba en una especie de negación o trauma que no me permitía siquiera hablar o moverme, mucho menos llorar. Al tercer día nuestros vecinos fueron a visitarnos y al ver que nadie respondía a los llamados de la puerta, entraron y dieron cuenta de la situación y lo único que recibí de ellos, fue su lástima nada más que eso y aunque decían ser muy amigos de mis padres, ninguno de ellos quería tener la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de mí.

Dentro de mi desesperación traté de cavar una tumba para enterrar a mi madre, pero necesitaba ser grande y profunda para que su cuerpo cupiera en ella y con la cuchara con la que ella solía prepararme la comida comencé a cavarla; pasé medio día sin cesar y no logré más que un pequeño hoyo de unos 10 centímetros de hondo por unos 20 de largo.

Ese día el Gran Maestro, hizo una de sus acostumbradas visitas al pueblo donde nosotros vivimos y que está cerca del Santuario, no sé ni cómo ni por qué fue que llegó a mi casa y al verme ahí…

-_Qué es lo que tratas de hacer con tanto ahínco?_ - me preguntó con un dulce tono

- _Trato de hacer una tumba para enterrar a mi madre que acaba de morir hace unos días, ya que nadie ha querido ayudarme…_ - le expresé con determinación, mientras él se hincaba y me tomaba por los hombros

-_Una niña como tú no debería de hacerlo… yo te ayudaré!_

A pesar de no poder ver su rostro por la máscara que lo ocultaba, pude sentir la calidez de su corazón y finalmente me entregué a sus brazos y llorar y desahogar poco del dolor tan desgarrante, por la perdida de mi querida madrecita y de saber que me había quedado completamente sola. Después de terminar la tumba con ayuda de Shion, él me dijo…

-_Y qué harás ahora que tu madre ya no está? _– (Alcé los hombros en señal de no saber y él me indicó) – _No puedes quedarte aquí sola ya que eres muy pequeña, así que vendrás conmigo al Santuario y estarás a mi servicio; tendrás un cuarto donde dormir, además de algo de ropa y alimento!_ – (Sólo lo miré con intriga) – _Vamos pequeña…_

Tomándome de la mano nos dirigimos de vuelta hacia allá. Al llegar ahí, encontré que el tenía varias mujeres que hacían las labores para él y su pequeño aprendiz a Caballero, que era 4 años más grande que yo y tenía unos curiosos puntitos en la frente, pero con la cara de malhumorado que tenía en ese momento (la verdad ignoro del por qué de su enojo) preferí no acercármele en absoluto.

El Gran Maestro me "entregó" a cargo de la Ama de llaves a su servicio, indicándole que se me asignara un cuarto, ropa y algo de comer y que después él le diría cual sería mi función en ese lugar y así lo hicimos. La recámara que se me asignó fue la que estaba contigua al lado de ese chico malhumorado pero tenía todo lo que yo podía necesitar… donde dormir y un pequeño baño, además de unas prendas de vestir que eran justo de mi tamaño. Después de que la Ama de llaves, que por cierto su nombre era Sara; me dio un buen baño que creo que me limpió hasta los sesos de tanto jabón que me echó, hasta pareciera que salí rechinando de limpia, Jajaja. Tras comer algo dejaron que descansara y aunque no pretendía hacerlo, me cuajé más rápido que una gelatina pronto (Jajaja, creo que en el Santuario no existen de esas nn).

Ya por la mañana y con Sara diciéndome que tenía ya que levantarme para que se me dieran mis tareas por hacer en el Santuario, que por ser pequeña serían sencillas, pero no dejarían de ser importantes. Se me encomendó poner los platos y retirarlos después de cada alimento del Patriarca y de su pupilo y llevar la ropa sucia de cada uno de ellos a que se lavara y ya limpia que la acomodara en sus cajones y en los inters de cualquiera de estos labores, podía dedicar mi tiempo a cualquier cosa, sin embargo me asignaron una institutriz para que aprendiera a leer y escribir.

Los primeros meses fueron muy tranquilos para mí a pesar de que extrañaba profundamente a mi madre. Mi relación con el Maestro Shion era muy buena, yo le quería como al padre que nunca había tenido y sólo a mí y a su pupilo nos había permitido verle el rostro, el cual a pesar de ser él ya muy mayor de edad, no se le notaba en absoluto y la calidez en su corazón era muy grande, por eso todos en el Refugio le respetaban y querían. Durante todo éste tiempo, la relación que existía entre Mu y yo era casi nula; él estaba muy metido en su preparación y yo en mis "estudios".

Al cuarto mes de mi estancia en ese lugar, el pequeño aprendiz, fue enviado a Jamir para terminar su entrenamiento ya que la llegada de Atenea estaba por hacerse una realidad. Lo más gracioso y hasta cierto punto dulce, es que el chico malhumorado, antes de partir me regaló un pequeño Oso de felpa, el cual era un verdadero tesoro para él, ya que se lo había regalado su madre poco antes de que dejara su hogar para después convertirse en un Caballero.

Pasaron los meses y yo seguí con mis pequeñas labores. Atenea había llegado finalmente al Santuario y Aioros se nos había dicho que sería quien se encargaría de la educación y cuidados de la pequeña Diosa y a mí se me había encomendado ayudar al Santo Dorado en lo que se necesitara.

Una noche donde todo me parecía extraño y algo no me dejaba dormir, traté de ir a ver al pequeño bebé y oí ruidos de pelea, como los que Mu y su Maestro llegaban a tener en las prácticas del entrenamiento, pero era muy raro puesto que se suponía que ya todos deberían de estar en sus aposentos listos para dormir, sólo los guardias eran quienes debían de andar por ahí en silencio… Asustada pero intrigada por lo que sucedía, me acerqué a la puerta y sin asomarme pude percibir una voz que decía… – _Pero si tú eres un Maestro Santo?_ – Con horror escuché más signos de pelea y al oír que se llamaban a los guardias, me escondí detrás de una cortina que tenía enfrente una columna con un arreglo floral y que de no haber sido por eso, también me habrían descubierto y hasta talvez acusado de conspiradora o algo así. Pasé gran parte de la noche en ese lugar hasta que cuando todo parecía más calmado, regresé a mi habitación; estaba aún tan temerosa de que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de mi ausencia y con la confusión en mi cabeza, por que aquella voz llamando a los guardias había mencionado que Aioros era un traidor, algo que yo no podía creer.

Por la mañana cuando se supo por todo el lugar que Aioros había tratado de asesinar a la pequeña Diosa, las cosas cambiaron mucho; no sólo para mí, si no para todas las mujeres que estábamos bajo las órdenes del Patriarca… Para empezar Sara, quién era la única que podía entrar directamente a los aposentos del Maestro, fue relegada a la cocina, cosa que todos vimos como un degrado de puesto… Aquellas mujeres bonitas y jóvenes, que sus tareas eran otras, serían las encomendadas de satisfacer las necesidades del Papa… Yo por ser la más pequeña de todas nosotras (que no éramos muchas realmente) se me delegaron todas mis responsabilidades y sólo me dedicaría a mis "estudios" pero lo más importante fue que nadie, pero nadie volvería siquiera acercarse a la estancia dónde Atenea se encontraba, única y exclusivamente el Patriarca que se haría completamente responsable por todas las necesidades y cuidados de la pequeña bebé. Después de ese día, ya no me gustaba siquiera acercarme al Maestro, su aire era muy frío y me daba como escalofríos tan sólo pensar en él.

Pasó el tiempo… con mis estudios, me había convertido en unas de las Comodoras del Santuario, encargada de curar a los Santos heridos en batalla. Los Caballeros Dorados habían regresado todos al Refugio a excepción de Mu y el Antiguo Maestro, a quienes en más de una ocasión se les había citado su presencia y sólo se recibían cartas de disculpa por su ausencia. Un día llegaron unos extraños al Santuario y hubo grandes peleas contra lo que después conocimos que habían sido los Titanes, que deseaban a toda costa el Arma capaz de Matar a los Dioses…

En aquella pelea Kamus el Caballero de Acuario, salió mal herido y aunque sus lesiones no eran del todo tan graves, no dejaban de ser delicadas y fui yo, quien se encargó de curarlo y eso provocó que entre nosotros surgiera una amistad, ya que todos los días tenía que cambiarle los vendajes y él a veces provocaba que me sonrojara, ya que como es un chico bastante guapo, eso me causaba pena cuando estábamos juntos. Todos consideran a éste Santo, como todo un verdadero témpano de hielo, pero en realidad es una persona muy sensible, tierna y cariñosa; claro que en la batalla él se muestra completamente diferente, ya que como un Guardián del Santuario, no debe de permitir que sus sentimientos interfieran con su deber de Caballero…

Luego de más o menos unos 3 o 4 meses, finalmente decidimos por decirnos lo que realmente sentíamos el uno por el otro y mantuvimos un noviazgo secreto, debido a que el Patriarca ahora quería que estuviera únicamente a su servicio… en ocasiones dudaba yo de la honestidad del Gran Maestro, puesto que él me había mostrado pasadizos que sólo él conocía, pasajes que conectaban desde su Templo con las diferentes Casas y aún así, de vez en cuando él me prohibía salir de mi cuarto, dejándome encerrada… a veces me daba la impresión de que sabía de Kamus y yo y era por eso que no deseaba que nos viéramos; sin embargo, siempre encontraba la forma de verlo a escondidas…

Un día sin más ni más, Kamus fue enviado de nuevo a Siberia ya que tenía que entrenar a un aspirante a Caballero de Bronce y tendría que dejar el Santuario por un largo tiempo…

- _No quiero que vayas!_ – Le expresé llorando

- _No te preocupes, regresaré, ya lo verás?_

– _Por cuánto tiempo te irás? _- aún con lágrimas en los ojos

-_Más o menos unos 7 u 8 años…!_ – (Puse cara de… no inventes, tanto tiempo?) – _Te prometo que regresaré, sólo… no vayas a enamorarte y te olvides de mí?_

- _Jamás me olvidaré de ti… es una promesa!_

- _Y no te enamorarás mientras estoy ausente…? - _Con cara de tristeza y acariciándome el rostro mientras secaba mis lágrimas

-_Es una promesa…_

Y con un dulce y tierno beso, nos despedimos. En mi mente y mi corazón sólo existía el sentimiento de que jamás lo volvería a ver, talvez por que hasta ese momento era lo que había sucedido con Mu, quien justamente ocupó por unos momentos mi mente, pensando por que no había vuelto después de terminar su entrenamiento o de las excusas y disculpas que enviaba para no presentarse a los llamados del Patriarca… total.

De vez en cuando, recibía un carta de Kamus contándome un poco de sus cosas por allá en Siberia, de que sus discípulos Hyoga e Isaac eran buenos alumnos y que se le hacía difícil pensar en quien de ellos podría llegar a obtener la Armadura Bronce… De esa forma pasaron cerca de 10 años antes de que Kamus finalmente regresara al Santuario… Sentía tanta alegría que hubiese vuelto que le preparé una pequeña sorpresa. Una vez que tuvo su entrevista con el Maestro, regresó a su Templo y pasamos juntos todo el resto del día hasta el siguiente…

No pasaron más de 15 días de cuando había regresado, que nos enteramos que aquellos aspirantes a Santos de Bronce, sólo habían querido ser entrenados para satisfacer un vulgar deseo de poder y gloria y demostrar en un absurdo Torneo, quien de ellos sería el mejor y se llevase de premio una Armadura Dorada, la cual todos en el Refugio ignorábamos cual era o si era verdadera, todos claro a excepción del Patriarca. Por esto, se le hizo llegar una carta a Hyoga dónde se le daban órdenes específicas y sólo aquellos que estábamos tan cerca del Maestro, sabíamos que probablemente esto sería el principio de otra cruel batalla, pero jamás nos imaginamos el resultado de todo esto.

Después de que el Caballero del Cisne, no cumplió con las órdenes que se le dieron, el Santo del Fénix también fue instruido para que cumpliera el mandato del Papa, claro que no se contaba con los planes propios que Ikki, tenía para sí mismo…

Con gran decepción el Maestro envió a diferentes Caballeros de Plata, pero todos y cada uno de ellos falló en su encomienda de acabar con los Santos de Bronce y recuperar la Armadura Dorada… Finalmente una vez que le entró la desesperación al Amo y Señor, optó éste por mandar a los principales Guerreros del Santuario… los Caballeros de Oro. Aioria por solicitud propia fue enviado a Oriente, mientras que Milo partió a la Isla de Andrómeda para aplicar castigo al Maestro Albiore por ser otro renegado más en desobedecer las órdenes del Patriarca y Máscara Mortal, mandado a los Cinco Viejos Picos a matar al Antiguo Maestro junto con su pupilo que había perdido la vista; sin embargo, el Santo de Leo no cumplió con la encomienda y al retornar al Santuario exigiendo hablar con la Diosa, peleó con Shaka de Virgo para finalmente caer bajo el Satán Imperial del Maestro…

La que nosotros considerábamos como supuesta impostora Atenea, con sus Caballeros de Bronce habían arribado al Santuario para retarnos. Yo estaba tan preocupada por todo lo acontecido, nadie quería otra batalla más; pero sin embargo, ya no había manera de poder evitarla…

_- Por qué tienen que pelear Kamus, no lo entiendo?_

- _Ésta batalla es muy necesaria quería mía; sin embargo pase lo que pase, no debes de olvidar que mi corazón es tuyo aunque sea un Santo de Athena!_

- _Pero Kamus, temo mucho por tu vida…_

- _No importa lo que me pase, el mal jamás vencerá y yo siempre estaré cuidándote donde quiera que me encuentre…_

Con demasiado temor y con el corazón en un hilo, partí del Templo de Acuario hacia mis aposentos… al llegar a ellos, supe que después de tanto tiempo Mu había regresado al Santuario… Me dio tanto gusto saber que estaba de vuelta, ya que con él de nuestro lado, los renegados y la falsa Atenea no resultarían vencedores; pero qué equivocada estaba yo, al igual que todos… El Caballero de Aries no sólo reparó las Armaduras de los Santos de Bronce, sino que también los aconsejó y cuidó durante gran parte de la batalla, a la chica que nosotros pensábamos que era la falsa Diosa…

Después del encuentro de Kamus con su pupilo en la vacía Casa de Libra, en donde terminó encerrándolo en un ataúd de hielo. Al volver a su Templo, ahí me encontraba yo de nuevo aguardando y él al verme…

- _No tengo nada que decirte… era mi deber!_

- _Yo no vine a cuestionarte!_

- _A qué has venido entonces?_ - era la primera vez que me mostraba su corazón frío como el témpano de hielo que se le consideraba

- _Sólo quería saber si estás bien, Sé que él es tu… o más bien era tu pupilo, alguien a quien llegaste a querer y que te importaba demasiado…_

- _No digas tonterías, lo hice…_ - dudando un momento

- _Lo hiciste por que era mejor que muriera en tus manos, a que realmente muriera en manos de otro Caballero Dorado, sabiendo que él aún no estaba preparado por que fue una lección que antes no le pudiste dar…_

- Él sólo me miró y sin decir palabra, me dio la espalda y se quedó a la entrada de su Morada

- _Espero que realmente estés convencido de qué lo que hiciste fue lo correcto…_

Sin decir más, preferí quedarme en su cuarto que regresar a mi alcoba…

Siguió la batalla por las 12 Casas y el Cisne fue liberado de su ataúd por Shiryu y "calentado" por Andrómeda. Más tarde Shun, Hyoga y Seiya llegaron al Templo de Acuario, en donde sería la pelea final entre Maestro y Alumno… la cual ya todos sabes el resultado, en su afán de ayudar a crecer a Hyoga, el Dorado de Acuario terminó perdiendo la vida… por largo rato me quedé llorando con Kamus entre mis brazos, tratando de que reaccionara, pero me fue imposible y cuando Athena llegó a esa Casa acompañada de los demás Santos de Oro, después de haber sido salvada de la flecha clavada en su pecho… revivió o más bien dio vitalidad al cuerpo de Hyoga y aunque nos miramos por unos instantes, ella sólo siguió con su camino al cuarto del Maestro para enfrentarse a Saga, quien ya todos sabíamos para ese momento que había matado al querido Antiguo Patriarca Shion… Mu y yo, también cruzamos miradas aunque no cruzamos ni una sola palabra…

Después de la larga y dura pelea en la que se supo toda la verdad, los cuerpos de los Santos Dorados que fallecieron, fueron enterrados en el Cementerio del Santuario, mientras que los Caballeros de Bronce, eran atendidos en la Fuente de Athena, donde permanecían en coma…

Estaba tan furiosa con Saori por no haberle devuelto la vida a Kamus, que dejé que mis sentimientos interfirieran con mi deber de Comodora y pocos días después de esto, yo me encontraba cerca de la Fuente de Athena y Star Hill y Mu se acercó a mí con una rosa roja y una blanca…

- _Espero no interrumpir tus profundos pensamientos?_ - Ofreciéndome las Flores con una dulce sonrisa

- _Oh, eres tú…, claro que no!; me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo…_

- _También a mí…, pero dime… qué es lo que haces aquí?_

- _Cuando más confundida me siento, vengo a éste lugar que por alguna extraña razón me hace sentirme segura y me ayuda a despejar mis dudas…_

- _Aún recuerdo las veces que veníamos a éste sitio…_

– _Con tu Maestro para que mejoraras tu poder extrasensorial!_ - le interrumpí y él continuando de vuelta

–_ Y a él siempre me costaba más trabajo encontrarlo, pero era divertido hacerlo con ustedes dos que cuando lo practicábamos juntos él y yo!_ – Me quedé callada sin hacer más comentario

- _Lo extrañas mucho? _

– _A quién, al Patriarca?_

_– Sé que a él lo extrañas, era como un padre para ti también… pero hablaba de Kamus?_

- _Oh! - _bajando la vista y contemplando las flores por un momento

_– No tienes que contestar si no quieres?_

- _No… está bien y sí, si lo extraño mucho, pero lo que más me duele es por qué Athena no quiso revivirlo o siquiera hacer el intento…_

- _Debes de entender de que Athena fue educada como Saori Kiddo y no como nuestra Diosa y tiene muchos conflictos aún en su corazón!_

- _Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente… pero estoy tan desilusionada de ella, que hubiese preferido que nunca hubiese venido al Santuario… _- soltándome a llorar por la perdida del amado

- _Estabas enamorada de él?_

_– Qué?_

_– Es una simple pregunta nada más…_

- _Yo no estaba enamorada de él pero sí lo amaba y me importaba… y mucho!_

- _Entiendo, veo que te será muy difícil olvidarlo!_

- _Puedo preguntar por qué no regresaste antes aquí al Santuario, después de tantas veces que se te solicitó que volvieras?_

- _Antes de partir a Jamir, Shion y yo vinimos a éste lugar y me dijo algunas cosas que había visto en las estrellas, cosas que en ese momento no comprendí del todo, pero después de un tiempo sólo en la Torre, lo entendí y me hizo dudar de la honestidad del Patriarca!_

- _Ya veo, yo también tuve muchas dudas pero jamás me lo cuestioné en realidad y más que nada, por que se me permitió seguir dentro del Refugio y poder estudiar…_

- _Lo sé, ahora eres la Comodora de la Fuente de Atenea y eso es bueno; te felicito, mi Maestro tenía puestas muchas esperanzas en ti!_

_– También las tenía en ti Mu; él estaba muy orgulloso de tus logros y avances como Caballero!_

Por primera vez el Santo se había sonrojado por algún comentario que yo le hubiese hecho… y también era la primera ocasión que platicábamos realmente como amigos, ya que de niños nunca lo hicimos…

Pasaron cerca de dos meses y nuestra relación se volvía más cercana, tanto que llegué a pensar en él de otra forma y darme cuenta de que a pesar de que había sentido un inmenso cariño por Kamus, jamás había sentido profundamente amor por él, algo que de alguna forma muy inexplicable surgió en mí, motivada por los detalles que Mu tenía para conmigo; aún así mi terco corazón, se resistía a tener dentro de sí mismo estos sentimientos otra vez, que creo que eso fue lo que provocó mi perdición y terminé enamorándome del Santo de la primera Casa…

Poco después de haberme dado cuenta de estos sentimientos tan fuertes y profundos pero aún sin aceptarlos…

- _Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la batalla en el Santuario… pero la verdad es que siempre he tenido estos sentimientos y ya no hay manera de que pueda reprimirlos por más tiempo… y no sé como decirlo así que simplemente lo diré… _– Estábamos ambos tan nerviosos por que de alguna forma ya sabíamos que era lo que el otro iba a decir – _Estoy enamorado y creo que siempre lo he estado y no habido un sólo instante, que mi mente o mi corazón hayan dejado de pensar en ti… _– De alguna forma me asombré de escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca y quise decir algo pero él no me lo permitió y continuó hablando – _No pretendo con esto decirte que olvides aquel a quien tanto amaste, pero si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de poder pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti o tener la dicha de saber, que tengo una mínima esperanza…, sólo con eso me conformaría?_

-Me quedé sin palabras… lo que más deseaba mi corazón era decirle que sí y entregarme a sus brazos y sus labios; pero mi mente, aún tenía el miedo de entregarse y perder de nuevo a esa persona amada y en la profesión que ellos desempeñan, la posibilidad de que eso sucediera era muy alta…

- _No tienes que contestarme en éste preciso momento, pero me encantaría de que al menos lo pensaras y después me dieses tu respuesta! _– Y cuando hice el intento por decir palabra, él con sus dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda, selló mis labios_ – Sea el tiempo que necesites yo esperaré…_

Besándome la frente se retiró de la Fuente, donde yo pasaba todo el tiempo cuidando de que los Caballeros de Bronce pudiesen reponerse del estado de coma en el que se encontraban…

Tres días después de finalmente convencer a mi terca cabezota de que lo que el corazón sentía, era más poderoso que cualquier otra razón que ella pudiese dar para que médula pudiese aceptar y cambiar de opinión, me dirigí hacia el Templo de Aries para finalmente dar mi decisión…

Al llegar Mu estaba en lo más profundo de su Casa terminando de arreglar las tan destruidas Armaduras de Bronce…

- _Mu… Mu… estás ahí?_ – Salió sorprendido de su taller, tras oír una voz fémina dentro de su Casa

- _No esperaba verte… aquí?_ – Con la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Yo no pude resistir más al verlo que sin decir una sola palabra más, lo besé tiernamente en la boca, deseo mutuo que no pudo dejar de responder

_- Sí! _- le dije aún rodeada por sus brazos mientras mis manos aún permanecían en su acelerado pecho y viéndolo directo a los ojos

- _Sí?_ - respondió con emoción

- _Sí…, yo también siento lo mismo y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti… si es que aún lo deseas…?_

- _Por su puesto que aún lo deseo…_

Con dulces, tiernos y apasionados besos, pasamos juntos un largo rato… que de alguna forma no supe como fue que llegamos a su cuarto y…

Decidimos que nos casaríamos en el Santuario y deseábamos que la boda fuera llevada a cabo en el Templo de Vigo, ya que siendo Shaka el más cercano a Dios, quien mejor que él, para que nos casara…

Pasaron más o menos 15 días para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia. Aldebarán sería el Padrino de Bodas, Milo y Aioria los testigos y Shaina y Marín mis damas de honor… A pesar de que Saori no se presentó a la celebración, tampoco se opuso y nos mandó sus más sinceras felicitaciones y bendiciones…

La ceremonia fue de lo más sencilla y hermosa… Los Caballeros vestían sus Mantos Sagrados, al igual que las Amazonas y yo… un sencillo pero elegante y liso vestido blanco, de enfrente poco arriba de las rodillas y en forma de olán a media pantorrilla en caída hacia atrás, como de tirantes pero gruesos en sí, la espalda medio descubierta y un escote medio discretón… el cabello recogido como chongo con coleta y una pequeña corona de flores para complementar el atuendo y por supuesto el ramo en pequeñas pero hermosas rosas blancas (aunque no de las sangrientas de Afrodita )

Seguido de la Ceremonia, tuvimos una pequeña recepción en la casa de Leo para después retirarnos a nuestro hogar… Aries!. Obviamente no les voy a detallar la noche de bodas por que eso es algo muy privado y se los dejo a su imaginación…

Cada día que pasamos durante los siguientes tres meses fueron los más felices de toda mi vida, estaba tan profundamente enamorada del Santo de Aries, que me sentía triste de no estar a su lado cumpliendo con mi trabajo…

Un día llegó un Marino mientras Aldebarán hacia guardia de los Caballeros aún inconscientes y tuvieron una fuerte pelea en la que el Santo de Tauro perdió el oído, pero cuando éste se disponía a terminar con los chicos en coma, Saori hizo acto de aparición y Sorrento salió huyendo del Santuario al Reino Marino por qué por alguna extraña razón tenía mucho miedo de Atenea quien lo siguió hasta aquel lugar… y fue en ese momento cuando los Caballeros reaccionaron del coma… y sin importarles su condición, siguieron a la Diosa para protegerla…

En tanto se daba la pelea en el Mundo Marino, a los Dorados por orden del Antiguo Maestro, se les prohibió la salida del Santuario… todos ellos reunidos en las afueras del Templo de Aries, podía oír las conversaciones entre ellos y por un momento mi corazón se estremeció de saber que probablemente Mu, tendría que partir en algún momento a esa batalla…

Llegó finalmente la noche y con ella Saori regresó triunfante de nuevo de la pelea contra el Dios Poseidón y dando la orden de que no se les permitiera a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki entrar de nuevo al Santuario, se retiró a descansar a sus aposentos…

Ya entrada la noche Mu inquieto, dejó nuestra cama y vistiendo su Armadura, salió a la entrada del Templo para encontrarse con su Maestro, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal con quienes tuvo la pelea que hizo que me despertara y al salir, me quedé anonadada escondiéndome detrás de una columna mientras observaba y después de vencerlos, se enfrentó contra los otros tres Caballeros resucitados…

- _Así que fuiste tú de quien ella estaba realmente enamorada?_

- _Kamus?_

- _Siempre supe que ella me amaba, pero jamás estuvo enamorada de mí, pero nunca imaginé que su tierno corazón te perteneciera a ti… - _Y fue cuando le lanzó su Polvo de Diamantes

Shion – _Siempre supe que algún día ellos terminarían juntos y me alegra, por que ella es una buena chica, lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado_

Cuando finalmente Shion se decidió inmovilizar a su pupilo para que no muriera a manos de Saga como fue él. Kamus pasó corriendo a mi lado y a pocos metros, se detuvo y volteó a verme y yo sin decir una sola palabra; estaba sorprendida de verlo vivo…

- _Eres feliz? _– me preguntó con firmeza y frialdad, mientras yo no supe que contestarle_ – Eres feliz, contesta!_

_- Sí, si lo soy!; lo siento! _- dije apenada y con los ojos llorosos y él dando media vuelta para darme la espalda

- _Me alegra, pero talvez ésta sea la última vez que nos veas a ambos con vida o… por lo menos a mí; te deseo lo mejor!_

Y corriendo dejó la Casa de Aries para dirigirse a la siguiente, entonces corrí a ver a Mu, que mientras conversé brevemente con Kamus, Shion le expresó…

_- Así que finalmente reconociste tus sentimientos y te casaste con ella?_

- _Una vez me dijiste que eso sucedería, no lo recuerdas Maestro?_

- _Claro que lo recuerdo y estoy feliz por ti, por que a pesar de eso, jamás has abandonado tu deber como Caballero Ateniense… como sea; me has desobedecido varias veces y aunque te tengo un gran cariño, lo más que puedo hacer por ti es matarte de un sólo golpe y con mis propias manos para que no sufras…_

- _Maestro…?_

En eso se prendieron las flamas del reloj y ya saben lo que sucedió. Después de haber sido liberado, antes de dirigirse al siguiente Templo…

- _Aurea, Aurea? - _gritaba un poco impaciente

- _Aquí estoy…_

- _No te hicieron nada?_

- _No te preocupes estoy bien!_

- _Hablaste con él?_

- _Brevemente… - _volteó hacia un lado, como sintiéndose… desilusionado -_ y me preguntó que si soy feliz y le dije que sí; no podría ser más feliz con él o con alguien más, de lo que ahora y siempre he sido a tu lado…_ - tomándole el rostro con la mano izquierda para verlo a los ojos-_ Tengo miedo de perderte a ti también!_

- _No tienes por qué, yo te juro que regresaré, encontraré la manera de regresar a tu lado!_

- _No quiero que vayas, por favor quédate aquí conmigo! _- abrazándolo fuertemente

- _Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, es mi deber y es también para que tú estés segura en éste mundo; sabes que te amo profundamente y no soportaría perderte…_

- Lo miré a los ojos aún estando abrazados

- _No puedes quedarte aquí, no es seguro y no me sentiré a gusto sabiendo que corres peligro!_

- _Pero Mu!_

Con un beso tierno y corto, nos despedimos por el momento y sin decir más, me golpeó para dejarme inconsciente y tras haberme envuelto con su capa, me transportó a la Fuente de Athena en donde permanecí sin sentido el resto de la noche. Ya por la mañana, salí de ese lugar y encontré todo el Santuario destrozado y los pocos que aún quedaban en el Refugio, me informaron que todos los Santos de Oro habían muerto…

De rodillas caí al piso abrazando el último recuerdo que tenía de él; sintiendo como un dolor enorme invadía todo mi corazón, al mismo tiempo que se me hacía más difícil poder respirar y los ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas y que por más y más que brotaban, el dolor no parecía disminuir en ningún momento…

_**Ahora sé que su alma fue petrificada junto con la de los demás Caballeros Dorados ,por haber desafiado los deseos de los Dioses… en estos momentos, estoy buscando la manera de poder liberarlos; Oh Dios mío, si tan sólo supiera que hacer…?**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me manden muchos reviews nn ...**

**Tschus!**


End file.
